pss817s_skype_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race 4
''The Amazing Race 4 ''is the fourth season of the competitive reality series pss817's The Amazing Race. It featured nine teams of two racers racing through nine different countries. After a season featuring nine legs, spanning six continents, nine countries, and nine cities, Matthew & Lynette became the winners after being the first team to cross the Finish Line on the Final Leg, making them the series' first two-time winners. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump during the next leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates that only one of the two available U-Turns was used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *A yellow > means that team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. Cast The nine teams were Matthew & Lynette, Andy & Andy, Dylan & Devin, Chris & Darcy, Bryan & Julian, James & Matt, Nikki & Violet, Dusty & Eric, and Sasha & Eddie. Route The Amazing Race 4 had racers circumnavigate the globe, visiting nine different countries, nine different cities, and six different continents. Leg 1 (United States → Peru) Racers flew from the United States to Lima, Peru. *Teams cooked a plate of Spanish Emanadas. *Peruvian Chocolates: Teams searched through a box of Peruvian chocolates to locate the four that were not like the others of their kind; Peruvian Ruins: Teams completed a sliding puzzle of Machu Pichu. *Teams checked in at the Church of San Franciso. Leg 2 (Peru → Cape Verde) Racers flew from Lima, Peru to Praia, Cape Verde. *Flags: Teams deciphered a coded message using various sailboat flags; Fish: Teams counted up the amounts of different types of fish in a fish tank. *Nikki & Violet U-Turned James & Matt; Dylan & Devin U-Turned Chris & Darcy. *Teams completed a puzzle of a beach in Cape Verde. *Teams used the code they found written in the sand in the puzzle to find a hidden picture, which they had to answer a question about. *Teams checked in at Cape Verde's Presidential Palace. Leg 3 (Cape Verde → France) Racers flew from Praia, Cape Verde to Paris, France *Teams shopped for French clothing and had to spend all of the one thousand euros they were given. *Money: Teams counted the amount of money represented by the scattered euro; Menu: Teams unscrambled the names of various French foods on a French menu to uncover a secret phrase. *Teams checked in at the Eiffel Tower. Leg 4 (France → Switzerland) Racers flew from Paris, France to Zurich, Switzerland. *Teams painted pictures of snowmen so they were identical to the example. *Swiss Cantons: Teams unscrambled the names of various Swiss cantons and matched them to their correct flags; Swiss Smarts: Teams matched pictures of Swiss scholars to what they were most known for. *Teams checked in at Schloss Kyburg Castle. Leg 5 (Switzerland → Russia) Racers flew from Zurich, Switzerland to Moscow, Russia. *Teams located various features in and around Russia on a map. *James & Matt yielded Dylan & Devin. *Andy & Andy answered various trivia questions related to Switzerland. *Dolls: Teams organized forty-five Russian Matryoshka dolls by their type and size; Diary: Teams searched through the diary of Czar Nicholas II to find the names of nine different colors, allowing them to open a safe containing a secret phrase. *Teams checked in at Saint Basil Cathedral. Leg 6 (Russia → Oman) Racers flew from Moscow, Russia to Muskat, Oman. *Teams searched through Oman scenery to find various items and animals. *Scrolls: Teams dug through sand to locate three scrolls that, together, spelled out a phrase in Arabic; Symbols: Teams searched through a list of ten words written with Arabic symbols to find the one that was not a real word *Teams bet on the camel races as they tried to predict the camel that would win each race. *Teams checked in the Incense Burner Monument. Leg 7 (Oman → Philippines) Racers flew from Muskat, Oman to Manila, Philippines. *Andy & Andy answered various trivia questions related to the Philippines *Teams played basketball, trying to earn a score of at least 3,000. *Phrase: Teams solved a Fallen Phrases puzzle to find a secret phrase; Photo: Teams identified different distorted Filipino photos. * Teams traveled by bus to the location of their next clue by signing up for one of three buses, each departing three minutes later than the last. If they missed the bus, they had to wait three minutes from when they arrived at the bus station. *Teams searched the streets for eight words that comprised a question, asking 'How many islands is the Philippines comprised of?' They had to correctly unscramble the question and answer it. *Teams checked in at Rizal Park. Leg 8 (Philippines → New Zealand) Racers flew from Manila, Philippines to Wellington, New Zealand. *Picture Search: Teams searched through various pictures of New Zealand to find three specific ones; Word Search: Teams completed a word search, containing the names of eight cities in New Zealand, in five minutes or less. *Andy & Andy U-Turned Matthew & Lynette; Chris & Darcy U-Turned Dylan & Devin. *Teams played rugby and tried to earn a score of at least 2,500. *Teams completed a puzzle of the Bay of Islands. *Teams checked in at the New Zealand Memorial. Leg 9 (New Zealand → United States) Racers flew from Wellington, New Zealand to New Orleans, Louisiana. *Teams searched through the streets of New Orleans to find a specific number on a door. *Teams decorated two Mardi Gras masks to look identical to the examples. *Teams counted the amount of Mardi Gras beads. *Teams completed a sliding puzzle of a painting of the French Quarter. *Teams matched up various Coats of Arms to the countries they visited on the Race. Once they were done, they had to match up each of the Road Blocks completed each leg. *Teams guided five different streetcars to their correct destinations. *Teams finished the Race at Jackson Square, the location of the Finish Line. Records *This season marks the first appearance of the Yield. *This season features the first two-time winners of the series. *This is the first time where the same team got last at every non-elimination leg.